


掌中之物

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: “……你总是不让我冷静。”召唤x龙骑，你从未见识过的船新冷CP。
Kudos: 1





	掌中之物

“你这样子在床上可讨好不了任何人。”  
召唤的语气缺乏起伏，听不出什么情绪。龙骑先察觉到这一点，才后知后觉地从言语中品味到羞耻。他没有回头，却仍然可以想象得到那对玻璃似的灰眸大约也毫无感情色彩。虽然他的智力连召唤的零头都没到，但是不影响他做出正确的判断。  
事情发生得很突然，却并不是毫无踪迹可循。他反思自己近来确实在一些专为冒险者开设的小酒吧流连不去，召唤对此兴致缺缺，他却能够熟练地和一些素昧平生的人调笑打闹。那些人留下了自己的故事，走出门后又成为了光鲜的冒险者，与其说他喜欢这样，不如说他习惯于此。  
一来二去，就在常去的店里混了个眼熟，被关系亲近的店长拜托来上班也是顺水推舟。龙骑确实有着令人艳羡的好皮囊，一双薄唇总是习惯性朝着一边上扬，装出一副不羁又潇洒的模样。在暧昧的灯光下，他陪着客人闲聊、喝酒，下班后十有八九会在莫古力邮箱里头收到不具名的情书，上面念念不忘全是他的身影，末了还不忘暗示一下自己的身份。他只看了几眼，就全部扔掉。  
召唤却是一个和他截然不同的存在，脸上缺乏表情，声线冷冷淡淡，温柔藏在背后，就连讨伐也站得离他十万八千里远。说不清是怎么被吸引的，想来也许是因为对方在自己初出茅庐的时候关照有加，让他的雏鸟情结在日思夜想中变了质。  
召唤手一扬，将房间角落里的烛火熄灭。以太的波动打断了龙骑的思绪。  
“你在想什么？”  
召唤说着，身体覆上来。柔软的嘴唇与他重合，俨然不打算给他回答的机会。他的想法于召唤而言的确无关紧要，不过非要说的话，倒是很想听到一句讨好的“在想你”。  
*  
某些人什么也不做就能唤醒召唤心中的欲望。龙骑身上还穿着体面的野战指挥官外套，下半身却已然被扒了个干净，只要有人从后方掀起下摆就能让股间风光一览无余地暴露在眼前。  
龙骑常年锻炼，体格良好，跪趴的姿势让他身体紧绷，一双长腿的肌肉曲线更显得清晰干净，引人遐思。修长的身材让召唤平时很难不被他吸引，可那时候只能在魔导书的遮掩下无声地观察，现在却可以光明正大地看个够。  
召唤咬着他的唇瓣，呼吸打在他脸上，就像这个人一样浅淡而难以捉摸。如果不是这家伙的手在乱摸，他真要以为这仅仅是一场恋人之间看似优雅的温存。龙骑还在胡思乱想，就闻到了一股陌生的气息，是令人精神松懈的丁香油……  
紧接着就是一声惊叫，召唤借着丁香油的润滑往他身体里送进了一段指节，毫无顾忌地探索着温暖的体内。他刚想回头破口大骂，就听见对方说：“小点声，你不会想让部队的人听到吧？”  
龙骑闭嘴不吭声了，反正他在召唤面前总是外强中干，不差这一回。这会儿对方倒是一改上床前冷冰冰的态度，在黑暗中摸到了他的手，与他十指相扣。  
更多的手指插了进来，龙骑闭上眼忍耐。召唤有着一双法师的手，修长而骨节分明，唯有常年握着羽毛笔的指节处留有一层薄茧。此刻正不怀好意地刮蹭着火热的甬道，插入之后又拔出，将溢出的丁香油再一次送进深处。放荡的水声自身后传出，在众人都已睡去的夜里显得尤为清晰。  
召唤在床上的风格与他在战斗中的风格很相似，看似威力不大的瘴暍和剧毒菌会随着时间的流逝对敌人造成恐怖的伤害。恰如此时他小动作不断，折磨着龙骑脆弱的腺体，令身下人崩溃不已。龙骑喘着气发抖，前端硬得滴水，几次想求饶说别玩了快点进来，又被脆弱的自尊逼得死紧。被玩弄的后方汁水淋漓，沿着大腿线条流下，是丁香油亦或是……？他不愿意去思考，在夜视力极佳的召唤看来，却是一副宛若绽放的美景。  
龙骑眼眶湿润，按捺不住地伸手想要抚慰涨得难受的前端，马上就被制止了。不是没想过反抗，他有自信不会在力量上输给部队的任何人，要动起真格来召唤绝对不是他的对手……可召唤只是在他手上威胁性地摩挲了一下就离开，让他瞬间打消了念头，一片混乱的大脑中全是过去对方花样百出的惩罚方式。  
欲望难以消解，他颤抖着感受召唤在敏感的腺体上为所欲为。快感犹如细小的电流，不断鞭挞着神经，舒服得令他原本撑在身前的双臂都失去了力量，弯下去的腰让整个人看起来仿佛在主动献身。  
“嗯……”  
在无光的黑夜中，龙骑脆弱的表情被小心地隐藏起来，然而无意中泄露的带着鼻音的呻吟却出卖了自身难堪的处境。他的身体，作为一名优秀的近战职业本应时刻处在完美控制下的身体又一次背叛了自己，就连身后的穴口也仿佛食髓知味，不住地吞吐着召唤的手指，让对方多多少少感受到了难耐与渴望。  
召唤凑近了些，看到一张泫然欲泣的脸，和平时意气风发的样子完全不同。见到是他，龙骑闭上眼，长长的睫毛上还带着些许湿意，像等待了许久一样胡乱吻上来。  
“……你总是不让我冷静。”  
年轻的亚拉戈法师叹息着说。  
*  
眸中的情欲因恋人的回应而加深，身上的衣物被轻手轻脚解开。野战指挥官外套，召唤记得龙骑一直很珍惜地穿着，沾上一点灰尘都要心疼不已。他不想让对方事后懊悔，每一处精致的扣带都被小心护住，轻轻落在地上，最后反而是龙骑转过头来催促他。  
“快、快一点，我忍不住了……”  
龙骑难得示弱，他耳根烧得厉害，小声说完就把头埋进了枕头。召唤深吸一口气，再无从容不迫的姿态。他的呼吸吹开恋人颈后的发丝，落下了远比之前热情的亲吻与舔舐。某种坚硬的物事挤进光滑的大腿内侧，引起一阵难忍的颤栗，在徘徊数下后才长驱直入。  
通往天堂的途径，就在恋人的双腿之间。  
火热而紧致，让人的灵魂都要在这样的极乐中迷失。甬道的深处仿佛拥有自己的意识，如饥似渴地吮吸着入侵者。有那么一瞬间，召唤觉得自己又变回了一个初尝情爱滋味的毛头小子，在不断的催促中热血沸腾。  
他们有一段时间没做了，说来还要怪自己……即使扩张充分，一时间也无法很好地接纳。龙骑额头上出了一层细密的汗，身体被一步步打开，在对方的动作中无声地颤抖。召唤体贴人的心思早就忘到了九霄云外，蛮横的态度没了平时的冷静，让龙骑还未适应就被撞得摇晃了一下，猝不及防地泄出一道急促的喊叫，又猛地意识到不能吵醒其他人，于是半途就哽在喉咙里化作一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。  
召唤毫无体谅他的想法，每一次顶弄都好像要把他弄坏，几乎是完全抽身又全部没入。他们对彼此的身体太过熟悉，让召唤可以用粗暴的动作去鞭挞他最为敏感的一点。龙骑下意识地挣扎着向前爬去，反而被轻而易举地捞了回来，激烈的撞击把他的理智也撞碎了些。绵密的快感中夹带着难以忽视的疼痛，异样的感觉让人头皮发麻，龙骑却不觉得难受，反而渴盼着对方能够给予更多，又或者从他这里夺走更多。  
“啊、嗯……”  
他听到有人在呻吟，一种缠绵又色情的声音，随着抽插的节奏和交合的水声回荡在室内，过了好一会儿才意识到是自己在不知廉耻地叫喊。他啜泣着摇头，分不清是想要还是不要，身体不由自主地摆动。无人抚慰的前端饥渴地流着水，蹭到小腹又牵出几道淫靡的银丝，反倒让他更清楚地意识到自己的不堪和淫荡。  
龙骑眼前一片模糊，只有阵阵炫目的白光。他引以为傲的力量在床上派不上用场，使不上劲的身体无力地扭动着，意图去讨好身后的侵犯者。召唤出了一身汗，手上用了点力气去按住不老实的人，在肌理流畅的腰背上留下道道显眼的红痕。他没在意，俯身舔去龙骑眼角的生理泪水，顺便再奖励听话的好孩子一个含情脉脉的吻。龙骑努力去回应他，在两人唇齿分离的时候又留恋地去追逐对方的下巴和脖颈，比任何时候都要放荡而不自知。  
耳鬓厮磨，身体交缠，直至快感积累到极限才得以解脱。龙骑哆哆嗦嗦地被人射了个满，在身体的充盈中感受另一个人的存在，随后才在召唤几下草草的把玩下释放了出来，久违的高潮让他抖得身体都仿佛不属于自己了一般。黏腻的体液弄脏了身下的床单，召唤好心帮忙擦了擦，手上沾到的部分全被他顺势抹到了龙骑的大腿根部。  
龙骑缓了好一会儿才逐渐找回神智，被召唤的动作刺激得有心想骂人，话还没出口就被人抓着翻了个身。  
灰眸的青年居高临下地看着他，脸上难得露出笑容，腰腹部的纹身在龙血以太的滋润下散发着莹蓝的光。  
“你该不会觉得这就完事了吧？”他心平气和地说，“夜晚还长着呢，亲爱的。”  
*  
……不是秽浊就是死亡轮回，召唤和黑魔聚在院子里一起打木桩的样子着实气势惊人，层出不穷的光污染让干坐在一旁围观的龙骑都觉得手痒。他有心想给黑魔连一道巨龙视线，顺便给召唤添点乱，可身体稍微一动就能感觉到某个不可言明的地方传来阵阵酸楚，只好僵硬地坐回去当个老老实实的木头人。  
随着一声清脆的啼鸣，不死鸟的身影自虚空中闪现，炽热的以太围绕在身边。召唤神清气爽地打完最后一记灵泉之炎，没去理会还在倔强地咏唱冗长咒语的黑魔，侧头去瞥他的心上人。那眼神犹如一道潇洒甩出的鱼线，在龙骑的心弦上拨弄，让伊修加德人像一尾愚蠢的罗敏萨鳀鱼一样心甘情愿被钓起。  
龙骑愣愣地看着他朝自己走过来，边走边摘下头上平日里宝贝得很的唤灵长角。站在身前，召唤正目光灼灼地望着他，表情看起来和满大街乱跑的宝石兽有点相似，无辜之余不知为何还带着点说不清道不明的险恶，令他回想起昨夜的疯狂，没来由地感到一阵心慌意乱。  
“干什么？有话快说……！”  
色厉内茬的话还未说完就被人堵住了嘴。召唤侧头闭眼吻得深情，旁若无人的样子吓得黑魔连手中的艰辛劳苦之惧都掉在了地上。他没来得及心疼，捡起蒙尘的咒杖逃得飞快，一路思考这两个八竿子打不着的家伙究竟是什么时候搞到一起的。  
龙骑已经顾不得落跑的黑魔，他满脑子只想着紧紧抱住身前的人，而身体也如实地执行了主人的命令。手才抬起来就被召唤捉住，掌心里被塞了个东西。  
那会是什么？心脏跳得飞快，连他自己都觉得难受，一把推开召唤就迫不及待去看。  
那是一枚在阳光下闪闪发光的无瑕戒指，内侧还铭刻着召唤的名字。  
……这枚简单淳朴的戒指，将会引领一生的誓言。  
看来以后不能再去酒吧鬼混了，龙骑怔怔地想。


End file.
